


Because I Want To

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: April Showers 2015, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina takes care of a sick Cami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Want To

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for challenge 18 during phase 14 at writerverse on LJ.

Davina was in the bedroom getting dressed for school when she heard the door of the apartment open. Heading into the living room, she was surprised to see her girlfriend, looking pale.

“You’re home from work early” Davina said. “What’s going on?”

Cami flopped down on the couch. “I think I have a cold. My head is pounding and I can’t breathe.”

“Aww, I’m sorry” said Davina sympathetically. “Why don’t you change into your pajamas and get into bed? I’ll bring you some cold medicine and a bowl of soup.”

“Don’t you have to go to class soon?” asked Cami.

“I can miss one day” said Davina. “Besides, it’s for a good reason.”

In spite of the pain in her head, Cami gave Davina a small smile. She stood up and made her way down the hall to the bedroom, where she quickly changed into some clean pajamas and climbed into bed.

Meanwhile, Davina moved about the kitchen, heating up a can of chicken noodle soup. When the soup was ready, she poured some of it into a bowl, put it on a tray next to bottle of cold medicine, and carried the tray into the bedroom.

“You really didn’t have to do all this” said Cami. “It’s just a cold.”

“I’m not doing it because I have to, I’m doing it because I want to” insisted Davina. “Besides, it’ll be your turn next week when I catch your cold.”


End file.
